1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the area of devices that contain and support the male anatomy—for example jockstraps, athletic supporters, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses various devices that contain and support the male anatomy. However, none of these patents exhibit the features of the present invention—that is, an anatomy support device having a pouch, waistband, and side straps, wherein the top of the pouch, at the front and sides, are attached to the waistband, and at the rear of the top of the pouch, there is an opening hanging down from the waistband, and two side straps are attached to substantially the same place on this opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,839 to Weiss discloses a pouch supporter—but the physical structure of this supporter differs significantly from the invention, in that Weiss's pouch only encloses the scrotum and not the penis. In addition, Weiss lacks any other supporting structure, such as a waistband or side straps—and in fact, Weiss's purpose is to avoid supporting structure other than his single strap that cinches the top of the pouch closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,119,944 to Fritsch; U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,671 to Nelkin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,974 to Allen; U.S. Pat. No. 860,584 to Teufel; U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,706 to Nalbandian; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,167 to Ebenal disclose supporters with side straps. However, in all these supporters, the side straps are attached at the bottom of the front panel—i.e., the side straps are attached in a way that is significantly different from the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,234 to Searcy; U.S. Pat. No. 1,477,187 to Rayne; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,592 to Grizzaffi show supporters with straps that connect the top of the front panel or pouch to the waistband. However, in all these devices, the straps are attached in a manner that is significantly different from that of the invention.
U.S. Published Application 2007/0180600 (Allemann) shows a pouch for containing the male anatomy. However, Allemann does not disclose a waistband, side straps, or any other support structure. In fact, Allemann's fundamental purpose and objective is to avoid having a waistband, straps, or other support structure, and Allemann states this quite clearly in his disclosure. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,840 to Alligator shows a pouch for containing the male anatomy, but does not disclose side straps attached to substantially the same place on the bottom of an opening in the pouch, as in the invention.